novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Sterling
Adam Sterling is a 22-year-old Mecha Racer from the Western Caverns born into the great Sterling family, a long line of Mecha Racers. He is the youngest son of Marcus and Kayla Sterling, younger brother of Luke and Vorgan, and Alexander Sterling and the older brother of Charlotte Sterling. His Mecha Beast is a CH-TA model, nicknamed "Cheetah". His ace slug is a Diggrix slug nicknamed Rixxer. Physical description Adam is a tall and handsome young man with shaggy black hair and dark red eyes that stand out against his tan skin. He normally wears a dark reddish-brown long-sleeve shirt, riding pants, and boots. He also wears fingerless gloves and his Z-Striker blaster is strapped to his left hip. Personality Adam a calm and go with the flow kind of guy, but is highly protective of his little sister. Much like Charlie, Adam tries to keep himself. Because his family is well known throughout Slugterra, Adam is usually found out right away due to the fact that his eyes give his identity away, since his family is known for their dark red colored eyes. Abilities Skills * Mecha Racing: Born into a long line of Mecha Racers, Adam is very skilled in doing many things while riding. * Slugslinging: Adam knows enough about Slugslinging to use during his races. * Mechanical intuition: Adam is very skilled in the mechanical section, as she is able to easily repair his Mecha Beast and/or upgrade it. * Enhanced Agility Equipment * Z-Striker Blaster: Adam's blaster is styled after a cheetah's head with the main color being yellow with tints of orange. Designed by the Cave Trolls that live in his home cavern, Adam's blaster was equipped with a launching pad for better aim while racing. * CH-TA: Adam's Mecha Beast is a CH-TA model nicknamed "Cheetah". Cheetah is made for speed but is only strong enough to carry Adam himself. Like other Mecha-Beasts, Cheetah can transform into a bike and aquatic mode, as well as a flight mode. In addition, Cheetah is equipped with an artificial intelligence, allowing Cheetah to think and move on its own. Weaknesses * Protective of Charlotte: Adam is highly protective of his younger sister and often worries about her. Background Growing Up Born into a long line of Mecha Racers, Adam was designed to follow. He is the fourth child and last son of Conner Sterling and Kayla O'Rion-Sterling, the younger brother of Luke and Vorgan, the younger adoptive brother and cousin of Alexander and the older brother of Charlotte. Growing up, when his parents would argue, Adam would take Charlotte out of the house to do fun things, which their father wouldn't let them. Adam helped his mother raise Charlotte. Even after he turned of age to begin racing, Adam wouldn't leave home. He did minor races that were in the Western Caverns but nothing more. Meeting the Shane Gang Adam ends up meeting the Shane Gang, who saved his sister form Dr. Thaddius Blakk when he tried to get Bailey to join his cause. At that moment, Adam knew it was time for Charlotte to follow her own destiny and just asked the Gang to watch over her and protect her. Trivia * Like Charlotte, Adam is left handed. Category:Slugterra characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Good Category:A to Z